


Soulmates 1

by siberakg



Series: Witches and wizards of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Allison Argent Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Argent family, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Eddie Brock and Wade Wilson adopted Luna, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Alan Deaton, Good Slytherins, Good Theo Raeken, Good parents Eddie Brock and Wade Wilson, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Homophobia, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Satomi Ito, Mpreg, Multi, Nice Jackson Whittemore, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Teenager Jordan Parish, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberakg/pseuds/siberakg
Summary: Will Stiles and his friends survive against their enemies Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Argents?
Relationships: Aiden/Jordan Parrish, Alan Deaton/Severus Snape, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Draco Malfoy/Peter Parker/Theo Raeken/Jackson Whittemore, Eddie Brock/Wade Wilson, Greenberg/Kira Yukimura, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Isaac Lahey/Brett Talbot, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Mason Hewitt/Terry Boot, Michael Corner/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Witches and wizards of Beacon Hills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin reread the letter she had just written for Satomi Ito,her mother in all but blood,aboard the Hogwarts express.She was stroking Malia's hair absently,too focused on the letter for watching the lanscape passing by.

The noise made by her friends in the compartment during the journey to Hogwarts grabbed her attention,though. 

All of them belonged to the Ito pack.Stiles and Derek left two hours earlier for enjoying some privacy.

Lydia glanced around the compartment in search of any sound.

Jordan wrapped his arm around the Aiden's midriff while the werewolf rest his head on Paris's shoulder.The Hellhound was holding his soulmate tightly against him.Jordan was very protective of his pregnant mate.The news he knocked Aiden up when they were just 15 had caused a tremendous scandal in Hogwarts the year before.

It paled in comparison with the antics of the quad.(It was the name given to a couple of four people.)

Theo,Jackson,Peter and Draco often streaked across Hogwarts for fun or they locked themselves in rooms of their school to get laid and they skipped classes whenever they wanted to stay alone.They made their professors crazy by their overall attitude.Snape who was once a very stoic man constantly lost his temper owing to their behaviors.McGonagall actively changed paths in the hallways of the castle to avoid bumping into them.Theo,Jackson,Peter and Draco quite traumatized them.

At their departure of King Cross's station, Draco had gone for joining other "friends".Voldemort's return obliged him to play safe with the children of Death eaters.Sure,they represented only a minority among Slytherins but Draco couldn't risk his soulmates' lives and his alienating them.Lydia knew he deeply despised Crabbe,Goyle,Parkinson and Nott and yet he forced himself to interract with them.It was Abraxas Malfoy,Lucius Malfoy's father,who compelled him to join the Death eaters even if Lucius never believed in blood supremacy nonsense.Lucius protected his family pretending to be a Voldemort's follower.He was never a bigot in the first place.Voldemort didn't forgive those who betrayed him.

Draco's absence didn't seem to bother much his three soulmates.

Peter laid his head on Theo's lap while putting his legs on Jackson's ones.Jackson started rubbing Peter's feet giving him a massage.Peter moaned in arousal then he ground on Jackson's crotch making him whine in lust.Theo roamed his hands through his mates'clothes.They smothered each other with kisses,soon after.The horny trio were taking off their clothes as Lydia looked away.

She tsked disapprovingly.The fantastic quad took a great pleasure in their obvious discomfort.Indecency in the middle of a train compartment was one of their numerous kinks.Besides the trio screamed words not fit for prude ears.

Corey nestled against Ethan who hugged him with his left arm while he embraced Danny with his right arm.Both humans clung to their werewolf mate.The throuple were sleeping peacefully despite the din of the troublesome quad.Lydia smiled.They were very cute.

Liam and Gabe were playing a game of Exploding Snap indifferent to the ruckus whereas Isaac was sitting on Brett's lap.They whispered to each other sweet nothings. 

Lydia shook her head.They had more important things to think about.They faced a new enemy who disposed of an influence to the Minister.Since the day,Draco informed them that Umbridge was bound to become the next Defense against the Dark Arts professor;Lydia fretted.

For decades,the hateful woman had been crusading against creatures or Half-breds like she called them.Umbridge insisted on stripping them of their rights.Every single year,she tried to enact anti creatures laws for making their lifes harder.Last year,she attempted to pass a law for banning them from assisting any magic school.She created laws for forbidding them to work or owning a store or joining a Quidditch team.Two years earlier,she legislated in order to stop them from being bonded with a soulmate,which was essentially a death penalty.No people,humans and creatures alike, couldn't survive long without their soulmates.

Granted,Umbridge was constantly thwarted but it never disturbed her enough.It only fostered her hate against creatures and their supporters.

Lydia wasn't under the illusions of denying the possibility Umbridge could succeed in reducing them to a status of second class citizens at best.Many witches and wizards still loathed creatures.Her ally, Rita Skeeter,regularly published negatives articles about werewolves.She demanded they wore a dog collar like mere animals as well as their castration.

Umbridge encouraged extremists like Gerard Argent adamant to slaughter any non humans.

A great number of creatures ended up orphans or without a family because of hunters who tracked them down to killed them off.Hogwarts was one of the rare haven where creatures felt safe away from bloodthirsty hunters.The latter never encroached its grounds for targetting them.

Umbridge's arrival could alter that.The new situation required they kept a low profile. 

Lydia's musings stopped as the door bursted open.


	2. Chapter 2

As the door was slammed open,the couples inside the compartment reacted differently.

Malia flashed his eyes out of rage.She hated being awakened roughly when she took a nap.

Jordan tightened his grip around Aiden.The Hellhound tensed up.Lydia gathered the newcomer wasn't friendly.

The throuple of Danny,Ethan and Corey gasped as they jerked awake.Ethan quickly collected his wits then he embraced his human mates.

Brett obliged Isaac to hide behind him then had his claws out.He also wolfed out flashing his eyes and baring his teeth.Isaac's well-being really mattered for Brett.He snarled anxiously.Brett definitely disliked the interloper.

Gabe tossed aside the Exploding Snap's cards in favor of wrapping his arms around Liam.Gabe protected his submissive facing a potential danger.

The only exception were Theo,Jackson and Peter.They were still getting laid indifferent to the tension.Lydia winced in disgust.They were half-naked already.

Scott barged in the compartment as he owned the place.No sooner he turned up the idiot sneered at them all.The group glared at Scott bar Theo,Jackson and Peter.Lydia doubted they realized McCall imposed on them.For two Slytherins,Jackson and Theo sometimes lacked any subtlety.

Lydia heaved a sigh.She wasn't in the mood for putting up with this moron between Umbridge and the sex maniacs.She just hoped Allison Argent didn't accompany him.Scott's soulmate was far worse than him.

She utterly loathed Scott McCall.

The guy only brought shame to the noble Gryffindor House.Scott bullied students of the other Houses,especially Slytherins.Scott called putting them at their place.McCall seldom picked on students alone,though.Cormac McLaggen,Seamus Finnegan,Parvati Patil and Allison Argent enjoyed tormenting their targets with him.Not very brave for a proud Lion.

Scott's gang hassled creatures.McCall shared the Argents's ideology about the need of purging the world of no humans filth.The bastards tripped them in the corridors,insulted them or spread nasty rumors about them.Their enemies loved throwing mountain's ash and powdered wolfsbane on creatures they passed in the hallways of Hogwarts.Every single of Lydia's packmates had to visit the Hospital's Wing at least once,since they studied in Hogwarts to heal them of the wounds they got because of the gang.Wolfsbanes could become a lethal poison for the were creatures.

Scott's gang were vicious in their terror campaign.They knew the laws were on their side.Any creatures who deliberately injured a human were sent to Azkaban without trial.They couldn't directly retaliate.

Dumbledore overruled all the loss points and detentions professors gave to Scott's gang.Despite all his spiel about how important the unity between houses was,Dumbledore favorited Gryffindor.Lydia was pretty sure Dumbledore resented Snape and McGonagall who endeavored to bring closer their Houses.The old man ranted on and on about the greatness of the Gryffindor House.Dumbledore overlooked all the assaults and bullying of Scott's gang.They were innocent angels for him.

Besides Lydia never forgot the day Dumbledore summoned her in his office.He had the nerve to advise her to drop Brett and all his loved ones in the Slytherin House.It didn't matter Brett was his brother in all but blood.Satomi brought them up together since Brunski slaughtered their families.Lydia would never abandon Brett for something as trivial as a different house.Worse, Dumbledore advised her to spy on the Snakes to rat them out in case they were plotting nefarious schemes.

Dumbledore's efforts to marginalize Slytherins,gradually undermined the confidence most of the students felt for him.Lydia didn't buy into Dumbledore's sweet grandfather façade.

McCall didn't leave humans alone,though.

The gang often ambled around Hogwarts looking for weaker people.Next,they cornered their victims then robbed them.Their favorite were firsties.

They hexed them or beat them up in case they resisted.Scott and his minions ripped off their victims'homeworks whenever one of them got bored.Sometimes they copied them before they passed them off as their own work without any remorse.Thus they received good marks in the expense of their preys.Scott made a habit of destroying students' belongings whenever he had the opportunity.The gang revealed in the screams of anguish of their targets.They particularly pestered the so-called race traitors,that was to say any humans in good terms with creatures.

On top of that,Scott was the most terrible friend ever.

For many years,Scott was the only friend Stiles had but Scott never treated Stiles well.He took advantage of if for dictating Stiles's life.Overall,Stiles couldn't do anything without his approval.Scott revealed in the control he got.He obliged Stiles to make his homework,dropped him whenever Scott met cooler people and constantly belittled Stiles.Scott were ashamed of being seen in public in company of Stiles so he pretended not knowing him in case people passed them.Scott even laughed the day Stiles'parents died in an accident.

Stiles endured his abuse for fear of alienating his friend.Stiles considered Scott his brother even if the latter didn't feel the same way.Stiles remained steadfastly loyal to Scott.Lydia was stunned he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff.She had never encountered someone so loyal.Stiles was a gem who would sacrifice his life in the blink of an eye, for those he loved. 

Everything changed the day Stiles bumped into his soulmate,Derek Hale,aboard the Hogwarts express during their first journey. 

The backstabber didn't like it.He gaslighted Stiles claiming that Derek was in a relationship.The news got him down.Nothing compared to the anguish people endured to think their soulmates rejected them.Scott enjoyed it for poisoning Stiles against Derek and creatures.It backfired on him when Stiles learned the truth.It wholly shattered the trust Stiles felt for Scott.

Plus,Scott was very vocal in his homophobia.

The soulmates' bond prevailed over an one sided friendship.

Stiles totally severed ties with Scott after the accident.Stiles really blossomed since he met Derek.He became popular,befriended students of all the four Houses which contrasted with the time Stiles spent with Scott.McCall demanded Stiles only talk to him.

Derek introduced Stiles to their group.Derek belonged to another pack but their two Alphas,Satomi Ito and Derek's mother, Talia Hale,were long friends.Their packs were allies against the Argents.Much to their pack'surprise,Stiles got along with Theo and Jackson.They formed an unholy friendship.The prickly duo frequently stuck together rather than meddling with others. They rarely confided in anyone.You needed to earn their trust first for gaining their respect.It was a difficult process.Lydia was stunned Stiles managed it within a week.Nobody got it but no one dare question it.

Since then,Scott bore a grudge against them.He accused them of influencing Stiles to end their friendship.The moron did it alone.Scott strived to ruin their lives.

"You stupid animals.They should put you down like the diseased beasts you are.Look at you.You let your pathetic mate bred you.Are you a bitch or what?!"McCall snorted leering at Aiden's belly.Jordan growled.

Scott chortled.The idiot didn't notice the flames that started surrounding Jordan.The Hellhound wasn't the kind of guy you wanted as enemy.

"I've always wondered what your smell is when you burn.I bet you stink like some rotten hotdogs.Freaky mutts!"Scott scoffed.

An ominous silence settled down in the compartment.Even Theo, Jackson and Peter stopped their foreplay in favor of glowering at Scott.

Scott chortled when many of Lydia's packmates growled.

Lydia plucked at Malia's sleeve holding her back.Malia longed to silence McCall.She always had trouble controlling her powers.She had lived most of her life like a coyote so much so she struggled with the human norms.

" Don't rise to the bait.He's trying to goad us into attacking him." Lydia whispered reining in her fury."He's looking for any excuses for reporting us to Umbridge.You know what she thinks of creatures already."

Her voice was loud enough for the werewolves and werecoyotes.

" Guys!There's no need for violence!"Corey interjected as the tension soared.He seized Ethan's arms alongside Danny.The werewolf seemed ready to jump Scott. 

"Bad boys!Where are your muzzles?If you're not nice I gonna whack you with a rolled up newspaper unless you prefer I throw you a ball.Mutts need their exercises."Scott sassed.

He was gloating over their anger.Worse of all,Scott sniggered not bothered by Lydia's packmates showing their creatures features.The bastard urged them to lash out so as to play the victim.They couldn't afford it that year when Umbridge arrived in the school.

"Knock it off,McCall.Go bother someone else.No wonder nobody in their right mind likes you.I'm sure even your mate only tolerates you."Danny piped up flatly.Corey nodded in approval.

Soon,Scott's face was distorted with hate and contempt as he retorted gleefully.

"At least,I'm not the one who's been bending over for a dog.I hope you often wash.Your flea-bitten toy boy is dirty enough.It guess it's exciting for a pervert of your kind.You make me sick,Mahealani.If you'd the merest decency you'd kill yourself instead of teaming up with monsters."Scott spat. 

" I pity your mother,McCall.She raised a freaking asshole.Did she ever teach you respect?"Danny said.Scott's shot daggers at him.

" You're hardly people to begin with.Filthy mongrels.It's your kind who must respect your betters.Stop acting like people,already.You're just delusional beasts.People should tie you to leashes.We're not in the forest you live in mud.Savages."Scott retorted,curtly.

" I'll rip your throat with my teeth!"Liam roared. 

Gabe kept a firm grim on his livid mate.Liam was struggling to get free intent on smashing McCall's face in.The younger teen had some difficulties with his powers too.Liam easily lost his cool and tended to wolf out or flash his teeth.Gabe had to watch Liam constantly for preventing him from assaulting those who annoyed him.

McCall guffawed,nonfazed." Wow.Calm down,puppy.What's your problem little fleabag?Did someone put chili in your dog's bowl?Stupid midget."

Liam lunged at him but Gabe pined him to the seats they shared.Gabe hold him with all his might.Liam was adamant to massacre McCall.

" I wish Gerard achieved his goal of purging the world of pests like you.Freaks!You corrupt our world by your existence.I'd like you'll burn.What do you think Talbott?"Scott asserted spitefully.

The whole compartment gasped except for Brett who whined.He hadn't totally recovered from the death of all his birth family in an arson made by Brunski.Brett was still mourning ten years later.Lydia cursed.She couldn't believe Scott lower himself to it.His whole person revolted Lydia.

Scott had definitely crossed a line.Theo snapped.He stood up then he strode towards the intruder.Shortly after,Theo faced him while flexing his very sharp claws.McCall gulped prior to flinch back.Theo daunted him.Good.

Lydia hoped Theo deflated Scott's ego.

Theo gazed at Scott directly in the eyes. Theo's loathing for McCall accentuated each words. 

" Listen here McCall... if you ever think about insulting or better yet,coming near my mates and my pack again.Think again.Got it?We've have enough to deal with without your little,insignifiant little grudges and your kingarten insults...so why don't you go back to your dear little huntress...I mean your dear and sweet soulmates.Mind your own damned business because if I catch wind of you causing them grief...No matter how small again...I won't have any qualms about skinning you alive in front of your mate.I'll tear you apart limb from limb then I'll dice your corpse like a tomato.Don't worry I'll take my time while Argent watch you die.I'll disguise it like an accident.The Forbidden forest is full of dangerous and starving animals,you know.It'll happen when you least expect it.Nobody'll question it.Plus,they'll never find you again.Watch your back,McCall."Theo drawled,smirking.

Scott shrunk back in terror.

Jackson and Peter chuckled in support of their particular mate.Theo scared the living daylight out of Scott since the first time they spoke.

Theo's speech drained out all the tension created by Scott.

Lydia bite her lip in order not to burst into laughter at McCall.The others didn't resist their urge to mock McCall.Theo was only bluffing.He would never hurt a fly.Their Alpha Satomi Ito didn't condone murder.She banished all her Betas who endangered their pack shedding blood.Satomi was a pacifist and she demanded her Betas followed her Buddhist based philosophy.

Obviously,McCall didn't grasp Theo only feigned his act of little psycho.Theo mastered his skills of actor in the little drama club Satomi created within the pack.The idiot shivered.Lydia was satisfied.Theo quite humiliated the insufferable boy.

"What's the meaning of this?!"A familiar voice thundered behind Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape entered the compartment his long black robes billowing behind him.Shortly after,he loomed over McCall.The idiot sneered at him.

"Explain exactly what's going on here."Snape drawled.He shot daggers at Scott.

Scott put on a frightened air.Lydia saw out of the corner of her eye McCall smirking at Theo.The werecoyote only stared at Scott.Theo didn't find him worthy of any answer.Lydia rather thought he let McCall make a fool of himself.

" Raeken threatened me without a reason!I had a nice chat with the nice people over here when he seized me and said he was going to kill me.Theo showed me his claws.I'm totally honest I swear.He menaced my mother too!"Scott lied pointing at Theo.

" "Liar!Shut up your face already!"Peter growled.

" What are you raving about?!Theo never threatened you.It's you who barged in our compartment like you owned the place and you insult us.Theo just tell to get lost and clear off.We aren't like the firsties you can pick on."Jackson spat curtly.

All the packs nodded in approval whereas Peter and Jackson leered at McCall.If looks could kill McCall would drop dead.Not a big loss if Lydia was honest.

" Theo's boy toys bullshits you,sir."Scott sniffed.

Jackson and Theo tensed.They were really miffed.McCall should stop antagonizing them.Most of the time,they acted as though they played in an erotic movie but they were a force to reckon with.Those who badgered them always end up to regret it.

" Shut up McCall.We've fed up of your ugly mug already."Gabe groused.

" Get the hell out of here if you value your life!"Liam yelled.

The couple observed the trio in fright.They were fuming.McCall had better run away soon.

Obviously,McCall didn't grasp the warning and kept on laying into the trio.Sometimes, Lydia wondered if the idiot had a dead wish or just no brain cells.

" What's your problem gay freaks?Have you decided to fight against your betters?! Queer people put me off!I hope they forbid you to have any relationships.It's unnatural to love his or her own gender.!"Scott exclamed.

" You sick bastard!"Peter bellowed.

Lydia gawked.She didn't expect him to freak out.

Peter was usually very calm.The goofy boy wouldn't hurt a fly.He had always a goofy grin whenever he became passionate about his numerous subjects of interest.Peter tended to talk hours about what he loved, in particular video games or technology.His mates always let him gush for hours.Lydia witnessed unrealistic scenes with Peter explaining Muggle stuff to Draco Malfoy.It was really rare Peter got angry.

Scott scrunched up his face before he rounded on Peter showing an utter dislike.

Theo and Jackson wrapped their arms around Peter while glaring at McCall.They were very protective of their human mate.

" Oh the little slut open his mouth.Amazing! Tell me with how many guys do you plan to spread your legs Parker after you've done with the dogs?Are you training for your future job of rent boy Parker?I hope you don't meet stray dogs.They may risk making you horny.Disgusting pervs.You're just a bunch of promiscuous faggots!"Scott scoffed. 

The pack gasped before they muttered insults against McCall.The jerk smirked.

Lydia pursed her lips.Not only McCall was a bully of the worst kind ever but he was also homophobic.He basically insulted all their pack as well as Snape who was the soulmate of another male,Alan Deaton.The latter was the former Hale pack emissary.

Lydia wasn't on the other hand surprised McCall hassled Peter even if she found it very foolish to do it.

Both Peter and McCall were Gryffindors but they were bitter enemies since the first time they met.McCall loathed him for consorting with Slytherins as well as his gayness and his bonds with creatures.Peter detested McCall for all his tiresome personality,his bullying and his manners.Plus,McCall never lost a chance to poke fun at Peter's dead parents.

Peter usually slept in the Slytherin's dorms with his soulmates.Scott's minions loathed him too.They strived for ruining his life.Scott's gang badmouthed him,elbowed him,stole his clothes,poured pink dye in his bottle of shampoos whenever Peter went back in the Gryffindor Tower.They even hid dead animals in his bed.Consequently,Peter steered clear of them for his own safety.

The last time,Scott's gang attempted to beat him up beside Peter's mates,of all place,Jackson and Theo lunged at them.Ten people had to intervene to prevent them from mauling the maggots.Since then,Scott's gang avoided hitting Peter in public.

For several years,they tried and kept him isolated within the Gryffindor House.Scott's gang assaulted any Gryffindor who got along with Peter.Scott and his cronies resented him for his betrayal.They couldn't forgive Peter who hung out with Slytherins.Worse,he dated three of them.Peter was a disgrace for the Gryffindor'honor if your asked their opinion.

Still,Scott failed to oblige their housemates to shun Peter in spite of their violence..It backfired on them as Scott's gang quickly worked out the other Gryffindors preferred Peter.The Lions were fed up with the bullies.Most of Gryffindors had good relations with the Slytherins nowadays.Peter was actually very popular.He always beamed and assisted his housemates in their homework.Peter was a good student without any know-it-all side,which annoyed people.Overall,Scott's gang became outcasts in Hogwarts.

Lydia would never forget the days Tony Stark,Peter's adoptive father,stormed into the castle then burned Dumbledore's barb in the middle of the Great Hall as Dumbledore refused to expel the punks who tormented his son.Twice.It never changed Dumbledore's decision but it was really funny.

The only reason Scott's gang were never expelled was they benefited Dumbledore's protection.The old man dismissed all critics at the expense of his pets.Dumbledore always canceled all suspensions and other punishments professors gave them.They could manhandle people without problems.

Theo and Jackson snarled.McCall had better run away quickly or else he wouldn't reach Hogwarts alive now.

Scott guffawed indifferent to the looming threat.

" Lie down stupid mutts!What are you thinking Parker?!You can't walk your guard dogs without nuzzling them first.They need a leash too.Use your brains moron!"McCall snorted.

" That's it!"Jackson snapped.

Jackson scrambled across the compartment, grabbed the interloper before he began shaking McCall roughly.

" Stupefy!"Snape cried out

Jackson staggered after he was hit by Snape's spell but his soulmates reached out to catch him in time before he fell down.Both of them cast reproachful looks at their professor.

McCall burst out laughing.Lydia tsked.He had really a dead wish.

" I'm sorry I had to stop Mr Whittemore.I can't let you harm the little maggot who impose on your group.I share your feeling,Mr Whittemore,yet I plead you to compose yourself.Don't forget creatures who deliberately assault any human are sent to Azkaban.The only loopholes are laws allow you to defend yourself if humans hurt your mates or your potential children.It's not the case at the moment."Snape said in an apologetic way.

Theo and Peter nodded curtly.Jackson was still paralyzed.He couldn't move.

Snape whipped around then approached McCall.The brave guy flinched back while Snape drew closer.

" Two months of detention with Filch for your poor attitude.McCall.I'll have a word with your Head of House tonight.In Hogwarts,we don't tolerate bullying and speech of hate!"Snape grunted. 

" Of course you take their side you greasy bat.Have you ever used any shampoo?The King of slimy snake never wash I guess.Can't you afford running water?I bet Dumbledore doesn't pay enough.Kinda logic I think.Who in their right mind would employ a dirty pig like you? Plus,you belong to Azkaban with the rest of the Slytherin scum."McCall sniped.

Lydia facepalmed.McCall was definitely suicidal.Lydia couldn't see a more stupid thing than insult Snape.

McCall's comments roused a huge indignation among all the Slytherins in the compartment.Lydia bet they were going to bid their time then wreck their revenge on McCall.The were a resentful lot.They didn't forgive easily their enemies and those who offended them.McCall would rue the day he antagonize a group of Slytherins.

" Two more months' detention,McCall,one hundred points from Gryffindor for homophobia and one hundred points more for disrespect.I forgot one hundred points and another month's detention for bullying Congratulations McCall.Your House is gravely in the negative before you get off the Hogwarts Express.I warn you McCall.Respect my students and me or I'll force you to clean up cauldrons with your tongue!"Snape thundered.

" You can't do that Deatheater!I gonna report you to Dumbledore and you'll get fired! Fifth! You punish me because I'm a Muggleborn.You must prove your loyalty to your Master, You-know-who.Get back from the burrow you came from.Crawl like a reptil and grovel before him like you always do,Snape.Dumbledore will send you to Azkaban without a trial for that."Scott retorted brashly.

A braver man than Scott would have quailed under the glare Snape now gave him.

" I assure you that I will endeavor to make you expel of Hogwarts for your misbehavior, you insufferable brat.As for your information,McCall,Mr Parker is also a Muggleborn.I've got no problem with him or any other Muggleborn.I only despise little brutes of your kind.Dumbledore's days in Hogwarts are numbered.Fudge will go for anything for firing him.You won't benifit of his protection for long."Snape hollered 

McCall backed away as Snape got closer.He shivered.McCall shrunk back to bring distance between them.McCall was trembling too.Snape cornered him until McCall left the compartment.Snape slammed the door in Scott's face at once.

The idiot gaped.Yet,he thought better than rebel further.He huffed then stomped away.The whole compartment cracked up.

Snape breathed in and out for a few minutes before he stifled his anger.A scowl was firmly on his face.

He opened his mouth.

" Listen carefully.I don't intend to repeat myself.Lucius Malfoy warned me about an alarming news a few years ago.Like you already know,Fudge in his all his wisdom named Dolores Umbridge as Defense against the Dark Arts professor.It's useless to remind you of what she thinks of creatures.Mind you,she doesn't approve homosexuality either.Never forget it.She's bound to pester you whatever you do.I expect you to behave well."Snape trailed off.

Snape rounded on Theo,Peter and Jackson glowering at them.The troublesome trio smirked nonfazed.Snape clenched his teeth.He took deep breath before continuing his speech.The Potion master probably realized it was pointless to argue with the trio.

Snape inhaled sharply then regained his composure not before he frowned at the trio.They grinned wider.Lydia could almost sense the surge of anger Snape felt. 

The only people who definitely handled them were Satomi Ito and Tony Stark.Narcissa Malfoy also terrified them.The brazen trio really flinched from vexing them.Narcissa Malfoy scared them stiff.Only suicidal would've tested her.Lydia quite admired her.

Lydia shook her head.She thought it was really stupid to grate on the nerves of one of their stalwart ally.

" Fudge is adamant to take control of Hogwarts whatever it means.He issued several decrees who allow the Ministry to meddle in the administration of Hogwarts.He sent Umbridge to spy and denounce all teachers and students alike who oppose the Ministry.You're aware that You-Know-Who has just returned even if Fudge refuse to accept it.He wants you to believe that Dumbledore and Potter lie.The delusional fool is sure is a plot made up by Dumbledore to overthrow him.Fudge wrote a few decrees who gave a full rein to Umbridge for controlling Hogwarts.Never forget Umbridge has the Minister back.She'll report all she heard and learned about the school.Fudge permits her to expel all troublemakers and other rebels,which includes Dumbledore's followers.Fudge has just dismissed the Ministry employees who supported openly Dumbledore."Snape warned them glumly. 

Snape paused.He pursed his lips facing Theo,Jackson and Peter.They actually got the message for a change.The trio straightened up then paid attention to their professors.They finally understood how serious the situation was.

Lydia cursed.Snape's speech did nothing to dispel the foreboding she had felt since she heard about Umbridge's appointment;on the contrary it spiked.

" Fudge demanded students only read Ministry-approved textbooks.Fudge convinced himself that Dumbledore's trying to create an army to take power.The useless buffoon fears students join this underground organization in case we teach you ways to defend yourselves.He allows Umbridge to use Blood quills to any students she suspects and extract the truth.Blood Quills are Dark Arts items.They carve worlds in the flesh of the person who use it with their own blood as ink.No potions or spells can erase the world the quill carve.Your creatures abilities wouldn't help either.Last but not least,Fudge gave permission for the uses of the Unforgivable curses against the enemies of the Ministry.The only exception is the Killing Curse.Changes may still happen.Be careful!Umbridge is Not an enemy you can affront."Snape informed them.

Lydia couldn't help but shudder.The mere idea that an infamous creature basher like Umbridge had the ability to torture them terrified her.Fudge essentially gave her a free rein for controlling Hogwarts.Malia reached out then grabbed her hand.Lydia sensed her mate shared her own fright.The touch comforted her a little.

Lydia's packmates showed grim faces especially Jordan who embraced Aiden looking panic stricken.He had to fear for the life of their future kid.Umbridge had already campaigned to ban creatures from reproducing.Umbridge might torture Aiden with the Cruciatus Curse during a détention. Even the trio seemed frantic.

Liam,Corey and Isaac quailed though their mates wrapped their arms around them.

Lydia suspected it was due to peculiar circumstances.Isaac was abused by his father until the day Brett snatched him from his rough home.Isaac resided in the Pack house since then.Satomi offered him the bite which Isaac accepted promptly.It helped him a lot to gain confidence beside his soulmate Brett.

Liam,Gabe and Corey were the youngest among their packmates.They were just fourteen while the rest of their group were sixteen.Jordan was the oldest.He was seventeen.Lydia guessed Gabe couldn't show weakness.He had to conceal his own fear as a dominant.Corey and Liam were submissives.It was expected they sought the protection of their soulmates

" I know you're afraid.That's why I ask you to care for each other.Find out new allies.We need to stay united against Umbridge for the year she will be in Hogwarts.The Defense against the Dark Arts professor position is cursed Umbridge will regret her decision to meddle of Hogwarts Business.Keep a low profile and be patient.I must let you know that Greyback came back in Great Britain.The Dark Lord summoned all his lackeys.He's preparing for a future war."Snape said.

All the eyes of the compartment peeked at Jackson.

Jackson's face hardened at the mention of Greyback.Peter and Theo reconforted him snuggling up to him.

Jackson felt nothing but pure hatred for Greyback.The infamous werewolf was the Alpha who bit him and turn him into a werewolf against his will when Jackson was just a kid.Greyback had also devoured his parents.The infamous wolf still represented a touchy subject so their pack avoided speaking about him for Jackson's sake.

Jackson had actually lived a tough life in the years that preceded his arrival in the Ito pack when he was eight years old. 

His birth parents were Alexander and Martha Miller.Both were sorted into Slytherin as they assisted Hogwarts.They were very bright students and had many friends in the four Houses.Alexander was very talented in Quidditch. He ended up playing for the Chuddley Cannons as a beater just after he received his Newt results.Martha collected twelve Newt passing them with only Outstanding grades.She joined the Ministry after her graduation.

Martha Miller soon worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.She gradually climbed the latter via her efforts.Martha strived for improving the basic rights of non humans such as passing laws for allowing them to assist Hogwarts like other magic users and penalizing companies that discriminated them.The Ministry stopped tracking down vampires and werewolves as well as its funding of hunter clans all over the Wizarding World under her influence.She even proposed a law for banning the slavery of House elves.Thus,she hugely improved the status of creatures even though Martha Miller failed in her campaign for the freedom of elves.

Admittedly,she became a divisive figure.

Creatures greatly appreciated her while Gerard Argent accused her of betraying the humanity.Hunters and human supremacists wrote her death threat letters.Many of them included poisoned plants or bullets.The Millers couldn't go out without bodyguards.Gerard Argent swore to dispatch the Millers for opposing him.

Gerard Argent wanted all humans ganged up on creatures to reduce their numbers to zero. Any humans who didn't follow his stance were deemed as traitors.Gerard killed them or ordered his flunky to liquidate them. 

Still,the Millers enjoyed their life overlooking the menaces they faced.They were expecting a baby which filled them with happiness.The baby was Jackson.They forgot all their trouble thanks to him.

Their time of bliss finished abruptly,though.

The tragedy struck during a Quidditch match. The Chuddley Cannons led by Jackson's father was winning the game for a change when two bludgers collided with Alexander's head.He crashed to the ground after he lost his grip on his broom handle.Alexander died instantly.

Jackson's pregnant mother passed away twenty minutes later due to the fact no soulmates could survive after the demise of their mates.Healers rushed to save Jackson.He was litteraly born off his mother's corpse.

An investigation was carried out.Their deaths were judged as accidents but Lydia differed. 

Firstly,the beater who hit Alexander with the bludger was both a werewolf hunter and Gerard Argents's nephew.Secondly,Noah Stilinski,Stiles'father,conducted his own investigation.All Auros who investigated the case were bribed by the Argents.Gerard also influenced the Quidditch committee to excuse his nephew.Thirdly,all neutral and hostile Aurors adamant to punish the Argents disappeared.Lydia doubted they were alive.Gerard killed those who interfered in his plans. 

Gerard Argent fulfilled his goal with the death of Jackson's mother.However,Gerard didn't finish.He wasn't satisfied as long as a Miller survived.

Gerard Argent continued on waging a vendetta against the Millers for their betrayal of the human race assisting creatures.The old maniac hounded Jackson intent on killing him since his birth. Jackson was the last Miller because of the slaughters of all the other Millers Gerard and his sidekicks committed.All Jackson's birth relative were dispatched within two months of the tragic Quidditch match.

Gerard professed his love of humans but he didn't falter at the idea of murdering them if they obstructed him like Jackson's past adoptive parents.He offed any humans who disagreed with him.Gerard disguised his blood thirst under his so called Code he never abided by. 

Gerard's killing spree started only three years after his parents' demise.

Gerard set off a fire on the house owned by the family who adopted Jackson.They were Lancelot Weasley and Penelope Greengrass.

Arthur Weasley's estranged brother couldn't have children of his own so he decided to adopt orphans to grant them some happiness.Jackson was their younger son.Arthur and Lancelot Weasley had drifted away after Lancelot was sorted into Slytherin.Still,Arthur declared a blood feud against the Argents for the murder of his brother and his wife.It explained the reasons why the Weasleys and Jackson hit it off easily.Jackson was an honorary Weasley.

Jackson was the only survivor of the fire that took the lives of Lancelot,his mate and three of their adoptive children.Lancelot had sacrificed his life to protect Jackson.Shortly after,Jackson roamed in the small town he lived until he found out a shelter in an orphanage where Jackson was adopted again by another family a few months later.

The second family was ironically enough the Calaveras a famous hunter clan.More precisely,his second adoptive parents were Severo Calavera and his soulmate.Both were hunters and more importantly Severo were the son of Araya Calavera,the leader of the main Mexican Hunter clan.

It didn't matter for Gerard other hunters raised Jackson.Gerard was adamant to eliminate the last Miller on behalf of his twisted morals.

Gerard tracked down Jackson during the years he spent in Mexico in the remote village the Calaveras resided in.Once Gerard found Jackson,he gathered his lackeys and family alike in his quest of getting rid of Jackson he launched an attack against the Calaveras.Tens of hunters of the two families died during skirmishes.Jackson's second adoptive mother shielded him with her own body when some Argents tried and shot him.She sacrificed herself to allow him to flee his pursuers.

Araya Calavara leader of the clan also declared a blood feud against the Argents for the massacre of a large part of her family.She swore to avenge the murders of her family.

The end result of the struggle between the two clans were that more than half of all the Argents were killed.Plus,the Argents lost their allies amid hunters.Gerard blamed Jackson for this situation which strengthened his intent on offing him.

Araya Calavara considered Jackson as her grandson notwithstanding he was a werewolf.She protected him and his mates.

Jackson spent a long year in an orphanage afterwards.People were reticent to adopt a child who kept losing his parents owing to Gerard Argen.Later on,the Whittemores jumped on the opportunity to adopt him despite the infamous reputation Jackson received for his troubled past.

The Whittemores doted on him and spoiled him.They couldn't have any children of their own.They were elated of this chance.Jackson lived the best years of his life until they stumbled upon Greyback.

Greyback was a werewolf who deeply scorned humans.He disliked the new rights the Ministry granted to creatures.He roamed the world in search of humans for biting them.His purpose was to grow his pack and create a gap between humans and creatures.He often targeted children.

Greyback was obsessed by the idea to make the biggest pack in the world.

Gerard formed an alliance with Greybback.Gerard was the worst hypocrite Lydia ever met.The old psycopath slaughtered peaceful packs but allied with a monster like Greyback.Satoni informed them Gerard command Greyback to murder Jackson.

Greyback attacked Jackson a day he was playing in the preserve of Beacon Hills with his parents.They were in the middle of a game of hide and seek when the monster jumped Jackson then bit in the arm.Greyback ate the Whittemores in front of Jackson when they intervened to protect their son.Jackson was writhing in pain owing to the bite he couldn't help them either. 

Satisfied,Greyback fled and abandoned Jackson.

Jackson became a werewolf that night.He began to rove aimlessly in the forest.He couldn't believe he had just lost his parents.Jackson was also overwhelmed by the new odors and sounds he perceived now.

The night deeply traumatized him.Eight years later he had nightmares on it.

Satomi bumped into Jackson as he was wandering around the preserve.She rescued the young bitten wolf then welcomed him in their pack.

The sound of the alarm who alerted them of their arrival in Hogsmeade stopped Lydia's musings. 

She sighed.She wasn't looking forward to affront Umbridge.

**Author's Note:**

> The Houses of TW and Marvel characters.
> 
> Slytherins :Jackson  
> Theo  
> Aiden  
> Ethan  
> Erica  
> Brett  
> Gabe
> 
> Gryffindors :Jordan  
> Boyd  
> Peter  
> Liam  
> Scott  
> Allison  
> Malia  
> Greenberg
> 
> Hufflepuffs:Derek  
> Corey  
> Kira  
> Isaac
> 
> Ravenclaws:Stiles  
> Lydia  
> Mason


End file.
